They Don't Understand Us
by SSJSkaterTrunks
Summary: What are these feelings these two confused teens feel toward each other? Will it bring them together or tear them apart? How can something that feels so right, be so wrong in the eyes of family and friends? Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! *waves* ^_^ Jess is in the romance department now! Haha not really, but I am writing a romance fic (duh) Anyway...The pairing in this fic is Bra/Pan. I'm not quite sure how far apart they are in age, but in my fic they're around 14 or 15. Knowing myself, this fic will probably turn into a lemon somewhere along the lines ^_^() There are a few rules for this fic, and I ask you to please read them. Thanks!  
  
Rules:  
  
1) Do not read this if you do not have an open mind or you're just ignorant  
  
2) Do not read this if you have a problem with girl/girl relationships  
  
3) Do not read this if you're a homophobic  
  
4) If you decide to review, don't you dare use slang terms such as "lesbo", "lezie" or other such unappropriated words. Seriously, I find those words highly offensive  
  
5) Flames are welcome. I understand if I suck at writing. However, flamers who flame me only because they're ignorant jerks will be killed slowly and painfully by my hands *laughs evilly* I will also laugh at you're close mindedness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Thank you for you're cooperation ^_^() Hehe...on to the fic! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Bra walked down a little dirt path. She looked up at the gray sky and sighed.   
  
  
  
"It's so depressing out."   
  
  
  
As Bra returned her gaze back to the path ahead of her, a strand of aqua hair fell in her face. She raised her hand and tucked the stray piece behind her ear. Bra's blue eyes lit up as she reached her destination...Pan's house. She stopped walking and thought about what had happened earlier.  
  
  
  
It had been a normal Friday. Bra woke up, fought with Trunks over who got to shower first, ate breakfast, and met up with Pan so they could walk to school together. School was boring as usual. Everything that happened had always happened, except Pan had left school without Bra. After frantically searching the school, Bra decided to walk to Pan's house to see what was wrong.  
  
  
  
Bra made her way to the front of the quant house. She knocked loudly on the wooden door.   
  
  
  
"Pan? Paaaan!" Suddenly the door crept opened. "Hello!?" Bra called out to no one in particular as she peaked into the house. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. "Videl? Gohan? Pan?" her voice echoed throughout the house. "Where is everyone?" Bra asked herself out loud. She scanned the room she was standing in. The house seemed deserted. "Ah ha..." Bra's gaze fell on a closed door. It was one of the bathrooms. She walked to the door, still looking around. Bra put her ear up against the door.   
  
"Pan?" she asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
  
  
"Go away." replied a muffled voice.  
  
  
  
"Pan what's wrong?" Bra turned the doorknob, which Pan has foolishly forgotten to lock. Bra's face fell as she stared at Pan. Her eyes were worn, puffy and red...she looked like a wreck. Bra nearly cried when she saw Pan's arm held out in front of her with blood trickling down, splashing onto the cream tiles.   
  
  
  
"I thought I told you to go away." Pan said in a flat tone.  
  
  
  
"Pan what are you doing!?" Bra managed to choke out.  
  
  
  
"What does it look like?"   
  
  
  
"But...but why?"  
  
"I just don't want to be here anymore, Bra! I'm sick of everything!" Pan, with the razor still in hand, began to slice her pale skin again.  
  
  
  
"Pan stop!" Bra ran forward and grabbed the razor from her best friends hand. "Pan please..." Bra moved closer to her friend. "Don't do this."  
  
  
  
Pan started into Bra's pleading eyes.   
  
  
  
"Bra," she started, "I-I'm really sorry. I just..." Pan was silenced by Bra's mouth. Both girls turned a million shades of red before they broke away.   
  
"Oh my...Pan I'm so, so sorry. I-I better go. Please don't hurt yourself again."  
  
Pan stood with her hands to her lips, stunned by what had just happened. She listened to Bra's retreating footsteps and once Pan was sure Bra was gone, she sank to her knees and cried.  
  
***  
  
The pouring rain pelted Bra's body as she ran. "What the fuck did I just do!?" She sharply turned a corner, causing her wet hair to whip her face. A million thoughts raced through her head.  
  
  
  
Did I really mean that kiss?  
  
  
  
Was it just to make her feel better?  
  
  
  
I didn't really mean it...did I?  
  
  
  
No, no...I don't love Pan...  
  
  
  
She's my best friend...nothing more  
  
  
  
Bra let out a tired sigh as she ran up to her house. Her head was pounding just as much as her heart.  
  
"Momma's going to kill me if she sees me like this." Bra snuck in as quietly as she could. She glanced around to make sure no one was there. As soon as the coast was clear, Bra run up to her bathroom and turned on the shower.   
  
  
  
"I need...to relax." Bra said trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
She turned on the water in the bathtub. As it started to fill, Bra stripped herself from her damp clothes and shivered as the cool air nipped at her bare skin. She carefully dipped her toe into the hot water.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's nice." Bra said as she slipped into the bath.  
  
***  
  
Pan gently picked herself off the floor.  
  
  
  
"How long was I crying for?" she wondered to out loud.  
  
  
  
Pan looked around the bathroom, which was a complete mess. She sighed and started to clean her throbbing wrist and the bathroom. After what seemed like hours of cleaning, Pan went to her room and flopped down on the bed. She stared at the white speckled ceiling while her mind began to wonder.  
  
Bra...  
  
  
  
Was she just trying to stop me...  
  
  
  
Or did she really mean it?  
  
  
  
Does she love me?  
  
  
  
Do...do I love her?  
  
***  
  
"This is so relaxing."   
  
Bra leaned her head against the side of the tub and closed her eyes.  
  
I was so close to her...  
  
  
  
I needed to kiss her...  
  
  
  
Her lips were so soft...  
  
  
  
Bra's eyes snapped open. Ever since she kissed Pan, she couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"I need to call Pan."  
  
  
  
Bra sat up and drained the water out of the bathtub. She stepped out of the tub onto the cold flood. Wrapping her towel around her shivering body, Bra stepped into her room to get changed. After she put on blue plaid shorts and a white tank top, Bra hopped on her bed and grabbed the phone. She hastily dialed Pan's number.  
  
One ring...  
  
Bra twirled the phone cord around her finger.   
  
Two rings...  
  
  
  
Come on Pan...please pick up!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"That's definitely Pan's voice." Bra thought. "Hey Pan, it's Bra."  
  
"Oh hey Bra. Um...what's up?"  
  
"Uh listen Pan. We really need to talk. Do you think you can come over tomorrow evening or something?" Bra asked uncoiling the cord from her finger.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow evening sounds fine."  
  
"Ok good." Bra let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"See you tomorrow evening, Bra. Ja!"  
  
"Ja Pan!" Bra hung up the phone and sprawled out on her bed.  
  
***  
  
Pan hung up the phone and rested her head in her hands. She knew what Bra needed to talk about. Pan heard a car door slam shut and looked out the window. Her dad and mom just got home from a big teacher convention. Pan looked around the room for the best thing to hide her wrist.  
  
***  
  
Pan's hair blew wildly in the wind as she flew to Bra's house. She landed softly in Capsule Corp's humongous front yard. Pan took a deep breath and rang the door bell. She listened to running feet and people talking. Finally Bulma opened the door.  
  
"Oh hello Pan. I think Bra's in her room."  
  
"Hi Bulma. Thanks!"  
  
***  
  
Bra sat on her window seat staring at the setting sun with one leg dangling over the side and the other bent enough so she could prop her arm on it. Her head turned when she heard the door open.   
  
"Bra? Are you in here?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah Pan. Come in."  
  
Pan sat across from Bra and hugged both her knees to her chest. Silence filled the room as both girls struggled to find what they wanted to say to the other. Pan bit her lip and lifted her eyes to look at Bra. She quickly lowered her head when Bra looked up.   
  
"Bra, do you...love me?" Pan finally spoke up.  
  
Bra's cheeks turned slightly red and her heart began to race.  
  
***  
  
Eee...was that good? Please tell me it didn't like totally suck or anything *hopes* I haven't written a romance story since February and we won't talk about what that was on. So my skills may be a little rusty -_-() Ok maybe a little is an understatement. Well it wasn't romancey (yes it's now a word because I said so) yet, but shut up -_-() Anyway...please tell me what you think! *gives thumbs up* Thanks so much guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

Woo...ok time for an apology ^_^() Uh...eheh...sorry about the first chapter. It was short and very rushed, which is not good when trying to make a first impression. I know I could have written way better, one of the reasons I had deleted it at first, but then I decided to just build on the crappy foundation I had already started with. And wow...a lot of things have changed since I wrote the first chapter, including my relationship status. I went from having a girlfriend, to not having one...and that all happened like within the first chapter, which is why it turned out pretty bad. Then I was like in a semi-relationship, then I wasn't...which happened while I started writing some of this chapter. Right now I'm in a relationship and I don't plan on changing that ^_^ With all the on and off-ness I didn't want to get into this story, but now I really do *hearts my lovely girlfriend*   
  
Oops I almost forgot! A huuuuge thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys ^_^ *tosses confetti on all of you*  
  
Oh yeah...I'm changing this around quite a bit, hoping it will make it better. *hopes it will*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...this is so boring, I hate FFN for making this rule  
  
***  
  
Bra drew in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. This was it...she was going to tell Pan how she really felt. She was going to take all her feelings and just let them pour out. But was Pan going to feel the same way?  
  
Oh no, that did it. Why did she have to think about that? Why wouldn't Pan like her? She was the one who asked the question.  
  
Trying to reassure herself didn't work at all. Bra silently wished for a can of Raid as butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. She lifted her eyes once again to meet Pan's pleading eyes. At least that's what Bra thought they were doing...pleading for an answer. How long had she been lost in her thoughts for?  
  
It was time to tell Pan. She had kept her in suspense long enough. Even if Pan didn't feel the same way, Bra couldn't help but feel selfish if she never told her. Pan always complained about no one ever liking her. Why should Bra continue to let her delude herself?  
  
"Pan..." Bra started, trying to subdue a new wave of nervousness, "I...Iloveyou!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened in shock. Could that have been the answer she was waiting to hear? Or maybe those were the words she never wanted to hear, at least not from Bra.  
  
Bra was about to apologize, but found herself silenced by Pan's lips...  
  
***  
  
"BRA! GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
Bra's eyes shot open as she fell off her bed, tangled in red blankets. Her mom really knew how to wake people up.  
  
She rubbed her eyes sleepily with her only free hand and attempted to de-tangle herself from her blankets.  
  
"Man...what a stupid dream. That's the third time this week that I've dreamt about Pan. I wonder if it means anything."  
  
No, no. Of course it didn't mean anything. Girls don't like girls. Girls CAN'T like girls. It was wrong, immoral, and not to mention revolting.  
  
After getting herself out of the blanket mess, Bra shuddered in disgust. She didn't feel anything for Pan, so why was she having dreams about them kissing? It just wasn't right.  
  
"Maybe it's just because we've been friends for so long. Mom said she went through a phase where she thought she liked girls. Maybe I'm just going through that." Bra tried to be assuring, but somehow it still left her feeling a little insecure. Perhaps she would have to ask her friend Aki about this. She's been best friends with Suzume for as long as Bra and Pan have been friends. Maybe she has strange dreams about Suzume.  
  
Bra checked the clock before leaving her room. She still had time to shower before school.  
  
Bra turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower. The water felt nice and calming. Bra allowed her eyes to drift shut, but then forced them open upon seeing images from her dream.  
  
  
  
She kissed Pan. Pan kissed her. She liked it. She wanted to be close to Pan.  
  
No! She mentally screamed at herself. She didn't want to kiss Pan in her dream. She didn't want Pan to kiss her. She didn't like it. She didn't want to be close to Pan. It was just a stupid dream! She couldn't help the fact she felt those things in her dream. She couldn't control what she was dreaming about. It meant absolutely nothing!  
  
Did Pan ever try to cut herself? Bra didn't think so, which led her to believe that dream was nothing more than what it was...a dream. But if that was the case, why was it haunting her so? Even more than the other dreams had?  
  
Bra decided to just try and dismiss these thoughts from her head. This was getting too weird.  
  
***  
  
Bra made it through the rest of her shower and breakfast without thinking about Pan or her dream. But then it came time to walk to school with Pan. Now how was she supposed to not think about her dream or Pan when she would be right next to her?  
  
Bra cursed her dream and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
"Don't think. Don't think about what? Pan? No, don't think about anything...but I'm thinking right now..." Bra's thoughts were driving her crazy. Trying not to think just caused her to think even more.  
  
"Hello Bra!" Pan smiled and waved at her best friend.  
  
Bra stared at Pan's lips. She was wearing lip gloss, which made her lips shimmer in the light. Wait, why was she staring at Pan's lips? She was supposed to not be thinking about Pan or about the dream where she had kissed those lips...and those lips had pressed against hers...   
  
"Bra? Earth to Bra!" Pan waved her hand in front of Bra's face, snapping Bra from the thoughts that she wasn't supposed to be thinking of.  
  
"Oh, uh..." Bra felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry, Pan. I just zoned out I guess."  
  
***  
  
Pan studied Bra as they walked in silence. Bra had barely spoken to her and Pan couldn't help but think she did something wrong. She was acting really weird though. Maybe Pan didn't do anything. Maybe something happened at home. Pan decided to ask Bra later.  
  
But then again, Bra had been a bit...distant from her for the past few days. Maybe she did something, but just didn't know it had hurt her. Or maybe Bra...  
  
No, no, no! What a stupid thought. Bra wouldn't want to stop being friends with her. Sure Bra's other friends disliked Pan, but Bra and Pan had grown up together. They were best friends since as long as Pan could remember. Bra wouldn't let her friends' opinions affect her own opinion of Pan, would she?  
  
Pan, too, found herself quiet and lost in her thoughts as they reached the school.  
  
***  
  
Bra and Pan went to their separate homerooms without even saying goodbye. Bra just hurried into her classroom to find Aki, while Pan just seemed to sulk away.  
  
"Aki, hey!" Bra rushed up to her friend.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra. What's up?" Aki tossed her long, bleach-blonde hair over her shoulder and looked up at Bra with intense emerald eyes.  
  
"I need to ask you something." Bra said, taking a seat next to Aki. "It's sort of...important, I guess." Bra lowered her voice down to a whisper, not wanting the other people in the room to hear.  
  
"What's with the hushed tone?" Aki giggled, finding Bra's secretiveness mildly amusing.  
  
"Aki, this is serious. You and Suzume have been friends for a really long time, right? Just like Pan and me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"Have you ever dreamt of her?"  
  
"Of course. I dream about all my friends." Aki seemed oblivious to what Bra was really asking.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "No, I mean...more of an intimate dream..."  
  
"Eww, Bra! Are you trying to tell me you're a dyke?" Aki snickered.  
  
"Aki, I'm serious. And no, I'm not a dyke. Do I look like one? I have a sense of fashion."  
  
"So you've been having dreams about having sex with Pan? Sounds like you're a dyke to me."  
  
"Heh...I was just joking, Aki. Like I would seriously dream about making out with Pan and having sex with her." Bra laughed nervously. She expected Aki to be a little more helpful. Bra didn't think she would make fun of her for this. But Aki made a point and Bra was no dyke.  
  
"Hey Suzume!" Aki waved their redheaded friend over to sit with them. She shot them a smile and walked over.  
  
"Heeey! 'Sup guys?"  
  
"Bra was just telling me about a dream she had where she made out with Pan." Aki laughed and was soon joined by Suzume.  
  
"Haha! Eww, gross! I never thought you'd be a lesbian, Bra!"  
  
"Shhh! Shut up! I was just joking. Air head over here obviously can't understand what a joke is." Bra said defensively, jerking her thumb toward Aki.  
  
Aki stopped laughing and pouted. "I'm not an air head, lesbo. You just sounded so serious."  
  
"Well if I came in here laughing and smiling like an idiot while telling you my joke, you wouldn't have believed it. I wanted to see how you would react. Psh, come on guys. Like I would ever like another girl."  
  
  
  
Somehow when Aki called Bra "lesbo" it stung, but she didn't know why. She knew she wasn't a lesbian. She wasn't bisexual. She felt nothing for girls. Bra felt nothing for Pan.  
  
***  
  
Pan sighed at her desk and blew a piece of black hair away from her face. Could Bra really want to stop being friends with her?  
  
"Oh..." Pan moaned into her hands that now covered her face. This really couldn't be happening, could it?  
  
Bra and Pan have been best friends forever. Bra was never one to let other people's opinions influence her. What would Pan do without her? How could she possibly live without her...  
  
Wait a minute. She had plenty of other friends just like Bra did. Why would it matter if she and Bra stopped being friends? So what, big deal. Pan had lost friends before and got over it within a matter of days. Why should this be any different?  
  
"Hi Pan. What's wrong?" It was Kenji, one of Pan's best guy friends.  
  
"Mm..." was Pan's only response. She slowly took her hands away from her face and was met with a pair of pale blue eyes, which belonged to Kenji. "Nothing's wrong, Kenji. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Kenji folded his arms. "You don't look or sound fine to me. Seriously, Pan, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Pan let out a long sigh. "It's Bra."  
  
"Oh? What about her?"  
  
"Well, you know how her friends don't really like me? I think they're starting to get to her...I think she doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Pan drew in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come. She almost never cried, especially in front of her guy friends.  
  
Kenji saw his friend struggling not to cry, kneeled down and embraced her in a tight hug. "Hey Pan, I'm sure Bra still wants to be friends with you and if not, then don't worry about it. There's no need to cry. You have tons of other friends."  
  
"I know," Pan sobbed, failing to suppress her tears, "it's just that there's something making this whole situation feel worse than it is, but I don't really know what it is." But that was a lie. Pan knew exactly what it was. At least now she did.  
  
"Oh come on, Pan. What could make this worse? There's really nothing to cry about."  
  
"No, Kenji, there is something. I-I think I like Bra..."  
  
Kenji let his arms fall from around his best girl friend's body. She didn't just say that, did she? This could definitely make things worse.  
  
***  
  
Eeee...I still think it sucks -_-() Well...how was it? Hopefully a lot better than what I had originally planned. Please review and tell me what you think! *gives thumbs up* Thanks so much! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy you guys are supportive of my change. I am pleased with how this story is going, although it will probably be all soap opera-ish =^^()= Ah...it's drama, so there's really nothing I can do hehe. Thank you all so, soooo much for the reviews! =^_^= And I haven't gotten one flame yet! YAY! Guess those will have to wait until I start writing yaoi =@_@()= For some reason those fics seem to attract overly religious, homophobes *shrugs*  
  
Anyway...ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ  
  
***  
  
Kenji couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pan, liked, Bra. Pan...LIKED...Bra. PAN LIKED BRA!? She wasn't serious, was she?  
  
"Heh...real funny, Pan. Now seriously, what's the real answer?" Kenji received no response from Pan. "Oh, you weren't joking. Pan, I'm sorry...it's just that-"  
  
"That girls aren't supposed to like other girls, is that it?" Pan stopped crying and looked sternly at her friend.  
  
"Hey now!" Kenji held his hands out in front of him and waved them about. "I don't see anything wrong with it! You can like whomever you want! I just didn't think the rumors were true, that's all."  
  
Pan drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "What rumors?"  
  
Kenji chewed his lip and looked around before speaking, "You know...the ones about you being a dyke..."  
  
Pan had no answer. She just replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She always denied those rumors. Pan had even gotten in fights about them. But now...now she wasn't sure. Right now it seemed they were true, but what if Bra was just an exception. Or maybe she was just confused. Maybe she didn't really like Bra.  
  
"But you know I'm totally ok with you being a dyke and all, Pan. You don't-"  
  
"I'm not a dyke, Kenji! And please, get some goddamn tact! They're called lesbians, not dykes!"   
  
"Whoa! Hey, I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"No, Kenji, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's just that...I don't know." Pan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was getting difficult.  
  
"You don't know what?" Kenji asked his friend.  
  
"Anything! I don't know anything. I'm so confused about my feelings, about Bra, about...everything! It's so frustrating."  
  
The bell sounded, meaning it was time for first period to start. Kenji took one last look at Pan. He had never seen her look so helpless and confused before, it worried him.  
  
"Listen, I've got to get to class, but if you really need to talk about this, you know where to find me." Kenji gave his friend one last hug before heading out the door.  
  
"Thanks, Kenji." Pan picked up her things and left for her first period class.  
  
***  
  
Bra turned down the hallway, not really paying attention to where she was going. All she could think about were her dreams, her friends' reactions to them and Pan. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she bumped right into someone and sent their books flying.  
  
"Oh kami! I'm so sor-" Bra looked down at the person she had bumped into. It was Pan.  
  
"Whatever, Bra." Pan lifted herself off the ground and grabbed her things. She quickly dusted herself off and retreated into the classroom without looking at Bra once.  
  
Bra watched Pan disappear into the classroom. She almost forgot they were in the same first period class. Bra scurried inside at the sound of the late bell and looked for a place to sit. She always sat next to Pan, but it seemed as though Pan wasn't interested in sitting with Bra today. Not that Bra really minded because she needed to keep her thoughts off of Pan and her dreams, but she was bothered by how strange Pan was acting. Or maybe she was the one acting strange.  
  
Bra shrugged to herself and took the first seat she found. She was near the front of the classroom as opposed to Pan, who chose to sit all the way in the back. At least she wouldn't have to look at Pan. Maybe that would help Bra to keep her mind off Pan.  
  
***  
  
Pan glared at Bra's back. "First, she doesn't speak to me at all on the way to school. Then she bumps into me and stops apologizing when she noticed it was me and now she won't even SIT by me! Ugh! What's wrong with Bra!? Could her friends have really gotten to her?"  
  
Pan rubbed her temples. She didn't know whether to be angry, sad or disappointed. Right now, she was feeling all of them at once and it was giving her a real headache. She leaned back in her chair and wished she could figure out exactly how she was feeling. All this confusion was just too much to handle.  
  
***  
  
Bra let out a sigh of relief as she sat down at her lunch table. After first period she hadn't seen Pan at all. That used to be a bad thing, but now it seemed sort of...good. Bra felt badly for thinking like that, but it was necessary to do so. If she kept seeing Pan, she'd keep thinking of her and dreaming of her.   
  
"Hey Braaaaa..." Bra's head snapped up at the sound of Suzume's voice. How long as she been standing there?  
  
"Oh hey Suzume."  
  
"Dreaming about Pan again?" Suzume teased.  
  
"What!? No! I'm not a lesbian! I don't like Pan! I told you and Aki it was a joke!"  
  
"Hey, chill out! I was just kidding. No need to get bent out of shape about it." Suzume pushed a piece of red hair out of her face before sitting down next to Bra. "If it was a joke, why are you flipping out about it?" Suzume asked, arching an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"Because I don't like being called a lesbian when I'm not one, ok!?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not one?"  
  
Bra turned around in her seat to find Aki standing behind her. "Yes, I'm sure, Aki. So shut up about it."  
  
"I don't know. What do you think, Suzume?" Aki turned to the redheaded one.  
  
"She is being awfully defensive. If it was a joke, wouldn't you laugh and kid around about it too?"  
  
"I'm not a lesbian!" Bra screamed at her friends. Why wouldn't they listen to her?  
  
"Whatever you say, lesbo." Aki smirked and sat down.  
  
"Ugh!" Bra threw her hands up in the air. "Do you guys know how to shut up!?" Bra slammed her hands down on the table and stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. "I told you I'm not a lesbian, so stop calling me one!" Bra whipped around and shot out of the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
Pan sat at her lunch table, picking at the "food" she was given. It almost resembled food, but it definitely didn't smell like food.  
  
"Hey Pan?"  
  
Pan looked up to find her friend, Ami, staring at her. "What's up, Ami?"  
  
"Didn't you just see Bra run out of the room? She looked upset, aren't you going to see if she's ok?"  
  
"So, she ran out of the room looking upset, why should I care?" Pan replied, apathetically.  
  
Ami blinked at Pan, utterly confused. "B-but, um...aren't you guys best friends? You're inseparable and it's been like that for as long as I can remember. You guys are always looking out for each other. What's going on?"  
  
"People change, that's what's going on, Ami. Besides, Bra's old enough to take care of herself. I can't be there for her forever, especially if she doesn't want me there." Pan mumbled the last part, but Ami heard it quite clearly.  
  
"Are you guys having a fight?"  
  
"I suppose you could call it that. I honestly don't want to talk about it, if that's all right." Pan went back to picking at her food, but she suddenly didn't feel hungry and pushed her plate away.  
  
***  
  
Bra wasn't sure where to run to, so she turned into the first open door, which happened to be the girl's bathroom. After checking to see if anyone was there, Bra leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.  
  
"Why wouldn't they just shut up?" Bra pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. She really wasn't sure why she was crying. She wasn't really sure of anything anymore. "I'm not a lesbian, I don't like Pan! Why don't they believe me...why don't I believe me?"  
  
Bra had absolutely no idea what to do, but she did know one thing. She couldn't be around Pan anymore. She needed these dreams to stop, she needed her friends to stop thinking she was a lesbian. Bra was ready to do anything, even if it meant ruining her friendship with Pan. Besides, it seemed that it was ruined already. Pan ignored her today and she had to have seen Bra run out of the lunchroom. If Pan really cared, she would have been in the bathroom by now.  
  
Bra stood up and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her face. She pulled out her makeup bag and began to apply makeup to hide any evidence of her crying. Once Bra was satisfied with how she looked, she left the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Pan opened up her locker, quickly listing all the books she needed in her head. She shoved her things in her backpack and glanced down the hallway for Bra, wondering if they'd still walk home together. When they were younger and had stupid little fights, they'd always walked home with each other. It was a must, no matter what happened.  
  
Pan decided to wait a little longer when she spotted Bra with an older guy, who appeared to be offering her a ride home, at the front door. She watched Bra giggle and nod her head, then leave with the guy.   
  
She couldn't believe it. Pan clenched her fists so tightly, her nails dug into her skin and drew blood. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Pan turned to her locker and kicked the door as hard as she could, nearly breaking it, then stormed out of the school to walk home alone. Now she had no trouble sorting out her feelings. She knew exactly how she felt and she felt nothing but anger.  
  
***  
  
Bra flopped down on her bed. The ride home was awesome and it really kept her mind off of...what's her face. Bra giggled at her inability to remember the name of the girl who's been on her mind constantly. It all seemed so difficult to do before, but now it was a piece of cake.  
  
Bra picked herself off the bed enough to grab the phone that was now ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"We need to talk right now, Bra."  
  
Bra blinked. "We do?" It was Pan. The name flowed back into her brain along with the dreams.  
  
"Yes, yes we do."  
  
Bra sat up completely wondering what Pan wanted to talk about. She sounded really, really pissed off. "About what?"  
  
"Everything, Bra. About you not wanting to be my friend and being a coward about it by not telling me flat out."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't act like you have no idea! You didn't speak one word to me this morning on the way to school, once you saw it was me who you bumped into, you stopped apologizing, you didn't sit by me in first period..."  
  
"You didn't want to sit by me in first period! You seemed pissed off at me!"  
  
"Well I wasn't until now! You left school without me!"  
  
Bra closed her mouth. That was true, she did leave school without Pan. She did it because she didn't want her friends to see them together. How exactly was she supposed to explain that to Pan?  
  
"Have nothing to say? Good because I have a lot of things to say! I know why you don't want to hang around me."  
  
"You do?" Bra swallowed hard. Could Pan possible know the real reason?  
  
"It's because you let your stupid friends influence you!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Pan!?"  
  
Pan growled through the phone. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! They all hate me! I'm sorry I'm not popular like you are, Bra! I thought you were different and didn't care about that, but obviously you do! You can't be seen with someone who's 'beneath' you!"  
  
"Listen, Pan, that's not it at all!"  
  
"No! You listen to me! All you care about is what people think about you! You have this reputation that you need to uphold and you'll do anything to do so! You could care less what happens to our friendship!"  
  
Bra listened to Pan, who seemed to be echoing back her thoughts. She really did care too much about what people thought, that was just the way she was. But Pan had it all wrong. She didn't want to be thought badly of for hanging out with not so popular people, she didn't want to be thought of as a lesbian. There was no way Bra was going to be able to explain this to Pan, especially since she really did want to break up their friendship. She was ready to do it before, but now it seemed like a bad idea.   
  
"You're just a selfish bitch!"  
  
Bra nearly choked. "Did you just call me a selfish bitch!?"  
  
"That's right, I did!"  
  
"Kami, Pan, it's so obvious you're jealous of me!" God! What was she saying?  
  
"Me? Jealous of you? What do you have that I need to be jealous of?" Pan asked with a bitter tone.  
  
"I'm popular, you're not. I can get any guy I want, you can't."  
  
"Excuse me!? What makes you think I care about being popular?"  
  
"Pan, all the losers say that and all it does is show how much they wish they were popular. Who doesn't care about being popular?"  
  
"I don't and you know that! Popularity means nothing!"  
  
"Right. Keep thinking that. Plus I have more friends than you." Bra really wanted to slap herself across the face. Why was she letting her anger get the best of her? She was making this situation worse!  
  
"Oh yeah. Quality over quantity, Bra."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Do you honestly think your friends befriended you because they like you? They're friends with you because you have money and guys throw themselves at you. It makes them look good to be friends with you!"  
  
"That's so not true! They're my true friends and they're better friends than you ever were!" Why did she just say that? That was the most dishonest thing Bra's ever said. If they were her true friends, they wouldn't have teased her about her dreams. Of course Bra wasn't going to let Pan know about that.  
  
"All of my friends are better friends than you! I don't even know why we were friends in the first place! You really are just a bitch!" Pan slammed down the phone as did Bra.  
  
Bra threw herself back onto her bed. "Ugh...what did I just do!?" Bra buried her face in the sheets on her bed. For some reason her heart hurt, almost like she had just gotten dumped.  
  
***  
  
Eeee =^^()= Enough drama for you guys? Well...I hope it didn't suck and that you all enjoyed it.  
  
Please review *gives thumbs up* Thanks! =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 4

_Eep! I'm sorry guys! First I was busy with school ending and finals. Then the end of June was supposed to be busy for me, but basically everything was ruined (except getting my nose pierced) So that put me in bad mood. Then it was my birthday July 12th (I'm finally 16! YAY!) and my friends party apparently caused conflicts with friends who weren't invited for good reasons (like...them NOT talking to me or inviting me to their parties) Theeen I went to Canada for vacation and pretty much after that I fell into a little depression, but talking to my girlfriend cured me! So everyone must thank my lovey for that!  
  
Again...thank you guys SO much for your reviews! I've been having a little trouble getting my thoughts and ideas down lately, so I hope this will be ok...plus it's 2:23 AM  
  
Also...let's up Bra and Pan's age to about 16. Writing about 14 year olds isn't fun when you're not 14 anymore  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly Cell can't appear in these anymore since FFN decided to make a rule about script format appearing ANYWHERE. So for the records, I do NOT own DBZ. But one day I will own a kitty. They're kind of the same..._

* * *

Bra tried to ignore what she was feeling. Her heart was aching as if someone had stabbed it relentlessly with a knife. She had experienced this feeling many times before, often after break ups. So if that was the case, why was she feelin it now?  
  
Bra shook her head, trying to throw the thoughts out of it. She was just really confused, she didn't know how to feel. She was certain she was feeling the wrong thing. Bra shook her head once more in order to rid her mind of any thoughts that dared to linger. She then filled her head with the positives of this situation.  
  
"I won't have to worry about defending Pan when my friends say things, I won't have to worry about being seen with her...they won't call me a lesbian..." Bra continued to list off things in her head, but somehow most of them didn't seem too positive. She really did cherish her friendship with Pan, but then again it was giving her a nasty reputation. Besides, she had accomplished her original plan. She tried to convince herself it was a good thing.

* * *

Pan stared at the phone she had just slammed down. How could Bra say those things to her? All along Pan was hoping she was wrong about Bra not wanting to be her friend, but she was foolish to think that. Why did it hurt so much?  
  
Pan growled to herself. It was her own fault she was feeling this pain. Why didn't she just open her eyes and see what was really going on? Why did she have to hold onto that little string of hope that Bra still wanted to be friends? Reality wouldn't have been this harsh if she had just seen things the way they really were.  
  
"They were better friends than me? Ha!" Pan muttered as she gazed in the mirror, wiping away the few tears she allowed to fall. "They're not your friends, Bra, they're bitches. Just like you've become..."  
  
Pan walked over to her dresser, which was covered with pictures of her and Bra in frames that said "best friends forever". Pan snorted at those frames as she either turned them face down or nonchalantly knocked them off the dresser without a care if they shattered. Forever, something that was supposed to be everlasting, had just ended.

* * *

Bra awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. But even with her headache, she was happy. Although Bra had trouble getting to sleep, she didn't dream about Pan at all.  
  
"Maybe this day won't be so bad." Bra smiled to herself as she got ready for school. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell her mother about Pan not being there to walk to school with her. Maybe her mother wouldn't notice.  
  
Bra grabbed her backpack before skipping down the stairs merrily. She hadn't felt this happy in a while. Maybe it was because she wasn't friends with Pan anymore. Maybe their friendship wasn't meant to last forever. Bra shrugged, deciding she didn't really care at this point. Pan was going to be completely erased from her memory from now on.  
  
The phone rang, but before Bra had a chance to pick it up, her mother got it. Bra closed her eyes and hopped to Kami that it wasn't you-know-who.  
  
"There's a boy on the phone for you," Bulma stated with a strange twinkle in her eye.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes at her mother. "He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you were thinking." She grabbed the phone from Bulma. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bra. I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school?"  
  
It was that boy from yesterday. Bra knitted her eyebrows together trying to remember if she ever learned his name. Well it wasn't really important. All that mattered was this day was starting out perfectly, minus the headache part. "Sure! That would be great!"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? Maybe just boyfriend material?"  
  
Bra sighed. "Please, mom, I barely know the guy. But he **does** have a nice car." Bra giggled, mostly to herself.  
  
"So what did he want?"  
  
What was Bra supposed to do? Her mother would certainly notice a red car outside, so she couldn't lie about still walking with Pan. "Um...he offered to give me a ride to school." "What about Pan?"  
  
Bra knew she couldn't pause to think, otherwise her mother would know she was lying. Bulma was good about reading people. "He's going to pick her up too!" Bra just let her mouth do the thinking.

* * *

Pan didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't even want to wake up, but she had no say in that. Between her alarm clock and her mom, there was no way she wouldn't have been torn away from her dreams.  
  
Pan was fairly certain that today would be a disaster. Like it or not, she still felt something for Bra, but she wasn't sure what that something was. She had tried to dismiss her said feelings for Bra. Pan wished she could take back what she said to Kenji. She couldn't have liked Bra, especially after Bra had been so uncaring about Pan and her feelings. Pan would never like someone like that. She wanted to tell Kenji she hadn't meant it, but doing that would make it seem like she was denying those said feelings. Maybe that's what she was doing now. Maybe she did like Bra, even if it was a little crush. Maybe...  
  
"Pan! Have you gotten out of bed yet!?" Videl's voice cut right through Pan's thoughts, snapping her right back to reality. She checked her clock and realized if she didn't hurry, she'd never make it to school.  
  
"Sorry mom! I'm up now!"  
  
"You're going to make Bra late if you don't pick up the pace!"  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed, if only her mother knew. She wanted to tell Videl, but somehow it didn't seem like a good idea. Maybe she would wait a few days. It didn't really matter if her mother ever found out. She would never know the difference.  
  
Pan sighed as she prepared to walk to school alone.

* * *

Bra hopped in the passengers seat of his car. She still didn't know his name and she felt stupid to ask, especially since he knew her name. Usually it was the other way around. The ride was mostly silent, except for the hip-hop music that was playing on the radio. She looked out at the sidewalk where she used to walk with Pan. Ugh...she wasn't supposed to think of her! Pan was supposed to be erased from her memory. Bra was about to break the silence to get her mind off of Pan when she noticed the car was slowing down.  
  
"Why are we slowing down?" Bra turned her head to face the boy.  
  
"Isn't that your friend walking alone there?" He questioned, pointing right at Pan.  
  
Bra hissed. "She's **not** my friend, ok?"  
  
"But I always see you guys in the hallway together and stuff." He took one hand off the wheel to scratch his head in confusion.  
  
"I guarantee you won't be seeing us together anymore."  
  
The boy shrugged at that and sped back up. 

Bra walked into school with "the guy" as she decided to christen him until she found out his name. She still couldn't keep her mind off of Pan and she was feeling desperate. There had to be some way for Bra to rid herself of Pan. If she hadn't seen Pan walking, she probably would have forgotten about her by now.  
  
Bra wasn't sure what came over her, but the next thing she knew she was kissing the guy. She wasn't surprised that he gave in and started kissing her back. Bra felt giddy, she felt free of..._her_. Bra closed her eyes and didn't want to stop kissing him. Maybe this was the cure, this could cleanse Bra's mind of those impure thoughts.

* * *

Pan walked through the front doors of the school and was met by Ami.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Ami wrapped her arms around Pan in a somewhat comforting hug.  
  
"Uh hi," Pan said a little uncertainly. She wasn't sure why Ami was hugging her. Pan pulled away and stared at Ami's chocolate brown eyes. Though they were covered by light brown bangs, Pan could still see her eyes were clouded with concern. For her perhaps?  
  
"Kenji told me-"  
  
Pan grabbed the front of Ami's shirt, her knuckles turning white. "What did he tell you I said about Bra!?"  
  
"Whoa there! Calm down, Pan! I was going to say he told me that he was worried about you. You seemed really down yesterday and you didn't seem to be miss sunshine when you walked in here. I was trying to make you feel better."  
  
"Oh." Pan released her hold on Ami. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that or anything..."  
  
"So what **did** you say about Bra?" Ami asked, curiosity now shining in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing! And if I did say anything, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Whatever." Ami knew her friend was lying, but she wasn't going to push her. Pan seemed to be bothered by something. She'd talk about it eventually. Ami was about to ask Pan if she wanted to find Kenji, but she was staring at something. "Pan...?"  
  
"I can't believe her!"  
  
Pan focused on Bra making out with the boy who offered her a ride home and who apparently gave her a ride to school. She felt overwhelmed with envy, though she wasn't sure why. She unconsciously stalked over to the two "love birds" and ripped Bra away from him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pan screamed, unable to keep her anger and jealousy under control.  
  
"No, the question is more like what are **you** doing!?" Bra yelled back at her ex-friend.  
  
"I better go..." The guy ran off, wondering exactly what was going on with those two. Most of the people followed his suit, throwing this off as some sort of "you stole my boyfriend" type situation.  
  
"So who is _he_?" Pan folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"_He_ isn't any of your business."  
  
"What's his name, huh?" Pan didn't know why she wanted to find out all about this guy, but she did.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Bra folded her arms, much like Pan's were.  
  
"You don't know his name, do you?" Pan could see right through the facade Bra tried to put up. She really had no idea who that guy was at all. She hadn't even known him for 24 hours yet, but she was so eager to make out with him. It was so unlike Bra and more like her slutty friends.  
  
"Why would you care if I do or don't!? I'm just a bitch, remember, so why are you talking to _me_?"  
  
"Oh I remember, don't think I'll ever forget that. I was so coldly reminded of it today when you and your boyfriend slowed down, pointed at me and then sped off! Don't think I didn't see!"  
  
"We weren't talking about you, if that's what you're thinking! ...and he's not my boyfriend." Bra wasn't sure why she said that last part. She felt like Pan should know. She wanted Pan to know, but why?  
  
The girls exchanged glares before storming away.

* * *

Bra sat at her desk and felt the urge to just smash her head against it. She had finally gotten Pan of her mind by making out with that guy when _she_ had to come along and ruin it. Why was she always ruining everything? Pan ruined Bra's reputation, she ruined Bra's chance to be free of those thoughts...  
  
"Since when are you and Ken friends?"  
  
Bra looked over to find Suzume standing there, twirling her red hair. So Ken was his name? Bra made sure to remember that.  
  
"Since he offered me a ride home yesterday and this morning." Bra smiled at her friend, who seemed quite jealous at the moment.  
  
"And since when do you make out with guys you barely know?" Suzume took a seat next to Bra.  
  
"Since I felt like it." Bra shrugged. She wasn't going to tell Suzume it was to get her mind of off Pan.  
  
"I guess we're rubbing off on her, huh Suzume?" Aki laughed as she took a seat on the other side of Bra. "So give us details! Suzume's been wanting to fuck Ken so badly since she first laid eyes on him. Is he good?"  
  
"Yeah he's a pretty good kisser." Bra put a smile on her face, but it didn't belong there. Although kissing Ken was a good way to keep Pan off her mind, it didn't feel right. Bra figured it was just because she wasn't used to making the first move.  
  
"So I take it you and Pan are no more?" Aki asked Bra.  
  
"Uh yeah. We're not friends anymore."  
  
"Oh that's so great! Isn't it, Aki?" Suzume squealed. "We were so worried that you had turned lesbian on us, Bra! But know we totally know we're the ones rubbing off on you!"  
  
Bra watched as her friends rejoiced, but she didn't listen to what they were saying. She didn't want to listen. Why were they so happy? So what if she liked Pan or something? So what if she was a lesbian? Why should it matter?  
  
Bra blinked as she listened to her own thoughts. **She** was happy her and Pan were no more. **She** was the one who couldn't bare to think she liked Pan. **She** was the one who didn't want to be a lesbian or have people think she was one. **She** was the one who thought it mattered. Pan was right, she was turning into Aki and Suzume.

* * *

"I mean she was making out with a guy she barely knows, Kenji! It's so unlike her."  
  
Pan had finished explaining everything that happened in Kenji in homeroom. Pan had also tried to convince him that she didn't mean what she said about liking Bra. She was now ranting to Kenji, but he couldn't find any advice to give Pan. There was one question burning in his mind and he had to ask it.  
  
"Why'd you pull her off of him?"  
  
"I-I don't know..." Pan looked away from Kenji's eyes.  
  
"Why were you acting like you and Bra had been going out and just broke up? You just stopped being friends."  
  
Pan was silent, she had nothing to say to Kenji. She thought back to when she first started talking to Kenji about what happened. Why did she feel the need to make him know she didn't like Bra? Why, especially when it was now painfully obvious she did like Bra?  
  
"I was jealous..."  
  
Kenji let Pan's words run around in his mind. He could have sworn she just told him she didn't really like Bra. Kenji sighed and shook his head. She really needed to make up her mind and sort out her feelings. Though Pan did seem persistent in making him know that she didn't like Bra. Perhaps she was only trying to convince herself she didn't have a crush.  
  
"I know I told you that I didn't mean what I said yesterday, but I'm just trying to fool myself. I..." Pan paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Yesterday I tried to tell myself all would be fine without Bra being there for me, that I didn't need her as a friend. It worked for a little while, but when I woke up this morning something was still there. I want to let go if she has too. I don't want to seem to pathetic, that's why I've been trying to convince myself, and you, that I don't feel anything for her anymore."  
  
Kenji nodded his head, having his own thoughts echoed back to him by Pan. He was right, she was trying to fool herself. He looked at his friend, still unsure of what to tell her. He certainly couldn't tell Pan to get over Bra, especially since he didn't know how deep Pan's feelings ran. Kejni was stumped.  
  
"Listen, Pan, I know I'm usually the one you come to for advice, but I honestly have no idea what to tell you," Kenji admitted. "I think this is just something you need to figure out on your own."  
  
Pan gave Kenji a warm smile. She was thankful for him being there for her, even if he couldn't help her out in her current situation. Pan had a sinking feeling she was going to be flying solo on this one.

* * *

Bra leaned against her locker, hoping Ken would show up. She wanted to apologize for Pan pulling her away before. She also needed a ride home. Bra turned her head just in time to see Ken walking by.  
  
"Ken! I wanted to apolo-"  
  
"You don't need to apologize. I think I know out what's going on."  
  
Bra blinked at Ken. "You...do?"  
  
"Yeah. That girl is your ex-girlfriend, right? That's why you got all mad in the car when I asked if she was your friend and stuff. And it would explain why she got so jealous when she saw us kissing. Guess she's still not completely over you."  
  
"Wait! Ken that's totally not it!"  
  
"You don't have to lie, Bra. I mean, I don't really have a problem with the whole lesbian thing. But I think we should probably avoid seeing each other and stuff. You know, incase your ex-girlfriend sees us again. I don't want to make more problems for you guys." Ken gave Bra a curt nod and headed out the building.  
  
"Ken, wait! You have it all wrong! AGH!" Bra let out a frustrated scream as Ken walked away with no intentions of coming back. Now she lost an escape from her thoughts and a possible boyfriend. She also lost a ride home.  
  
Bra clenched her fists and kicked her locker as hard as she could. This was all Pan's fault! So much for her perfect day.

* * *

_Meow! Sorry it took me so long to get out. I hope it was ok. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks so much!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N-All right, sorry it's been so long since I updated. A lot has been going on. School ended, I'm now officially a senior. Though I'm on summer vacation, I have a lot of AP work to do. Unfortunately my senior year won't be filled with fluff classes. My birthday was July 12th so I'm 17 now, which means I've been working on this story for about 3 years and you can tell my writing has improved a lot. I've been wanting to update this story, but I just haven't had any motivation or inspiration, and not writing was making me miserable. Surprisingly, whoever asked if I was an asshole in their review inspired me to write because yeah...I'm not an asshole, I don't enjoy making people wait. I'm guessing you've just hopped on my bandwagon because reviewers who have been with me since the beginning know my updating habits; I don't update too often. Even though I seem to lack a life, I'm busy with schoolwork and seeing my boyfriend. Yes, yes I'm back to being bisexual, but my boyfriend is the only guy I'll probably ever be with. I'm still not a big fan of males hehe. So don't think that's ruined my inspiration for this story. I will forever be a girl/girl lover since I've been involved with my share of girls and find shoujo-ai relationships beautiful._

_Mrrow...enough rambling, on to the story! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own some new piercings...and a car now! YAY!

* * *

Bra nearly broke her front door down as she stormed into her house. She had taken another way home to avoid seeing her–Pan.

Grr!

Just thinking about her made Bra so angry now. It seemed like all Pan had been doing lately was ruining Bra's life. She almost cost her friends and a nasty reputation, she cost her a possible boyfriend and a ride home, plus future rides back and forth to school.

"Hi honey!" Bulma said cheerfully as Bra continued to stomp her way through the house. "Hold on a minute!"

Bra froze in mid-stomp. She didn't want to be bothered right now, especially by her mother, who was known for being nosey. "What?" Bra snapped at her mother.

"What's wrong?" Bulma frowned at her daughter's bad mood. She seemed so cheerful this morning. Did something happen with that boy?

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect, absolutely perfect," Bra said through clenched teeth, not bothering to act as if everything was perfect like she said.

Bulma sighed at Bra's obvious sarcasm. "Sit down and talk to me, please?" Bulma walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Bra sighed and complied with her mother's wishes. Maybe it would help to be able to get her feelings out to someone who wouldn't judge her like her friends.

"Now what's bothering you?"

Bra sighed. Where would she begin? "Mom, have you ever had feelings for a friend?"

"Of course, darling." Bulma was unsure of where her daughter was going with this.

"But I mean...have you ever had feelings for someone you shouldn't have feelings for?" Bra noticed that confusion was written all over her mother's face. "Ok let's say Trunks liked Goten...as more than a friend..."

"Trunks isn't gay, Bra."

"I know, but I'm using him as an example."

"Please don't."

Bra fidgeted in her seat as she looked at her mother's face, which now showed a look of disgust. Her mom was one of them? She was going to act just like Aki and Suzume? Bra didn't want to continue this discussion. Bra had always thought her mother was completely understanding, but now Bulma was being ignorant. Then again, she had been acting like that too.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Bra said with her eyes focused on the floor.

"Bra, you are not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Bra stayed glued to her seat. Her mom was using her stern tone, which meant Bra wasn't going anywhere anytime soon unless she opened her mouth and spilled her guts. "I've been having dreams about..." Bra started pealing nail polish off her nails. She couldn't say this, but she had to. "I've been having dreams about Pan..." she mumbled, barely audible.

"I don't want to talk about this. We had a discussion once before and I told you it's a phase. Girls don't like girls. It's not normal, it's not natural. What happened with that nice boy who gave you a ride to school?"

"I don't like him! I don't like anyone, except Pan!" Bra screamed. Wait, she was just so angry at Pan, now she was yelling that she liked her?

"Go to your room, Bra! Don't you dare raise your voice at me again!"

Bra got out of her chair and walked out the room, not looking back once except to scream, "You don't understand me!" Bra's angry mood came back, but this time she was angry at her mother...and at her friends–she was angry at herself for not understanding.

* * *

Pan walked through her front door. She didn't see Bra walking home.

Her boy-toy probably gave her a ride home.

Pan growled as jealousy consumed her. That stupid boy who was with Bra. That stupid boy who was kissing Bra. That stupid boy who didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as Bra.

Wait, no! Bra was a bitch. If anything, Bra didn't deserve that guy. She was probably just using him for her own reasons, just like those stupid friends of Bra's do.

Pan felt hopelessness wash over her again as she realized she was still incredibly confused by this situation. She wanted to hate Bra and to let go, but she couldn't because–because she still had feelings for Bra. Stupid, stupid feelings. Oh how she hated those stupid, unrequited feelings because they've done nothing but ruin everything.

"How was school today, Pan?" Videl's voice called out from the kitchen.

Pan could only reply with her new favorite adjective, "Stupid."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Videl asked her daughter, peeking her head out the doorway.

"Not really. I think this is more of a solo mission for me. Thanks anyway, mom."

Videl smiled. Her little Pan was growing up and right before her very eyes too. "All right, honey. Before you go anywhere, your father and I are going out tonight so I'm fixing your dinner now. You can reheat it when you're hungry."

Pan nodded at her mother and walked to her room, her used-to-be sanctuary. Now all it did was remind her of Bra. Bra's body laying across her bed, sleeping on the floor.

Shut up! She looked to her dresser, now a graveyard of picture frames, and sighed. She collected the fallen memories in her arms and tossed them in her closet. Even if she couldn't see the actual pictures, she knew what they held. It was just another stupid memory that she'd be better off without. She needed to get rid of that last feeling she held for Bra, but it was such a strong feeling. This was like the battles her grandpa Goku fought. There were always enemies he could defeat with no problem, but there was always one very strong one that took a lot of strength and time to beat. But she was Son Pan, she had her grandpa's blood and she would conquer this feeling like her grandpa conquered enemies, right? She hoped so.

* * *

Bra glared angrily at her ceiling. Why couldn't anyone understand? Why can't she understand?

"Shut up,' Bra told her now ringing phone. She expected it to stop after four rings, but it kept ringing and ringing. "Guess it's important." She grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"It's about time! Geez, too good to answer your phone, Bra?"

Bra rolled her eyes. It was Aki, the airhead. "What's up, Aki?"

"Well Suzume just called me and told me about this party tonight. Do you know Amber?"

Bra chewed her lip in thought, "I think so. Was she in our gym class last year?"

"Yep that's her. So you in or what? You never come to any parties, Bra!" Aki's voice whined through the phone.

"I don't know..." Bra flicked her hair away from her face. She was guessing she was punished for raising her voice to her mother, but it was never really made clear. But then again, who cared? This could be a chance to find someone to replace these thoughts of _her_. "Yeah I'm in. How are we getting there?"

"Suzume's got a ride for us. She's going to get us at 10."

"All right, but have her pick me up at the corner of my block. I may or may not be punished."

"Aww is the good little girl becoming rebellious? First you're making out with random guys in the halls and now you're sneaking out to go to parties? Bra, I'm proud of you."

Bra rolled her eyes. She didn't need to see Aki to know she held a huge grin on her face. "Shut up, Aki. I'll see you later."

Bra hung up the phone. She was acting very unlike herself and people were noticing. Aki and Suzume were pleased, but Bra wasn't sure if she was pleased with herself. What would Pan think about all of this?

Bra looked at the pillows on her bed, tempted to smother herself with one. Why would she care what Pan thought? Why did that matter to her? Pan wasn't even her friend anymore.

* * *

Bra checked herself out in the mirror. She felt very exposed, but she needed to catch someone's attention tonight–anyone's attention. She loved fashion, but she would have never been caught dead wearing anything like this; way too short skirt with a top that looked like it belonged in the swim wear aisle at a store. She always dressed nice, but modest. Even when she had boyfriends and they encouraged her to wear revealing clothes, she never listened to them. She remembered her latest ex Tenshi, who acted nothing like what his name translates to (angel), used to buy her clothes so she'd feel bad and wear them since he spent his money on her. That's where she had gotten these clothes, from Tenshi.

Bra frowned as she tried to push her breasts back into her top. They seemed to be spilling out of her top. She was small chested, but she guessed this top was designed to "enhance" her small, but humble features. She applied the rest of her makeup, giving up on trying to keep her breasts from escaping, and checked the clock. It was 9:50, just enough time to make it to the corner.

* * *

Pan flopped on the couch, absolutely bored out of her mind. Her parents were out, and probably wouldn't be back until early in the morning, Kenshi was babysitting his little siblings and Amy wasn't answering her phone. She didn't feel like calling anyone else, it just seemed hopeless to her.

"AH! I'm so bored!" Pan yelled out, getting an echo as a reply.

She rolled off the couch and made her way to the TV. Maybe she could find a movie to watch. Pan ran her finger along the rows of tapes. Some had labels, some didn't. Out of curiosity, she picked up a tape without a label, wondering what it was. Something good she hoped.

Pan popped the tape into the VCR and sat back on the couch. The screen showed nothing but black, but she could hear her father talking. A home movie? The camera finally started showing something, but it was blurry. Pan slapped her forehead as she heard her father ask what was going on with the camera on the TV. Her dad might be a genius, but he had no common sense sometimes. Finally the picture on the screen came into focus and Pan realized it was her grandpa Goku's house. The camera panned around, showing a group of people chattering away and laughing. Maybe it was one of those reunions for her family and their friends used to have every year. Her father started talking again, zooming in on people there and talking about them. The camera zoomed in on Krillin, a long time friend of her family's. Pan studied his features, trying to figure out if she was born yet. She didn't see Krillin's daughter Marron anywhere. Pan grabbed the remote, ready to shut off the TV when she saw herself and Bra playing together.

Gohan was saying something about the two demi-saiyans, but Pan blocked out all sound as she stared intently at her past self holding hands with Bra and spinning in circles around the yard. She looked at the bracelets on their tiny wrists; they were wearing "best friend forever" charms.

Pan shut off the TV and carelessly tossed to remote aside. She should have turned that stupid video off when she was planning to.

* * *

Bra's small figure was slumped against a wall, beer bottle in hand. She always hated the taste of beer, but this was her escape. The party was really boring, not many people were there. She scanned the room for someone. Beer was a good escape, but she was starting to feel sick.

"Heeeeey Braaaa," Suzume stumbled over to where Bra was. Suzume didn't seem to handle her alcohol very well, especially after playing numerous games of beer pong and losing every single time.

Bra didn't answer her, she was trying to stop the room from spinning first. She watched as Aki slowly walked toward them, or maybe she was walking normally and it just seemed slow. Bra wanted to shake her head because she was giving herself a headache thinking like that, but somehow that didn't seem like a good idea.

"I-isn't thaat um...yooou know," Suzume burst into giggles, the thought of herself forgetting what she was trying to say seemed funny, "ooh maaan, um...yo-you...that guuy you kissssed that I-I want to fuuuuck...?" Suzume started giggling again.

Bra lifted her head up to spot Ken across the room. He looked like he was moving, but Bra wasn't sure if that was because of the beer or not.

"Go say like hi to him or something!" Aki, who seemed to handle alcohol better than her two friends, grabbed Bra's hand, ready to lead her to Ken.

"No!" Bra sluggishly pulled her arm away.

"Well whhhy the fuck nooot!" Suzume, who finally stopped giggling, complained.

Had Bra been sober, she would have never opened her mouth, but her thought process came to a halt and she just started talking, "He thinks that I'm a lesbian or something because Pan pulled me away for some crazy reason and he thought we just broke up or something and I don't know!" Despite Bra's drunken state, she had no problem blurting all that out with just a quick stutter here and there.

Suzume and Aki just stared for a while, either from shock or from the alcohol. Then, at the same time they burst into laughter.

"Oooh my gooood!" Suzume lost what little balance she had left and fell to the ground. "Tha-that is jus...just toooo funny!"

Bra watched her "friends" laughing at her–again. She lost count at how many times they've done this. She clenched the beer bottled then, because of the alcohol flowing through her veins, lost control of her emotions. "FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" Bra chucked the bottle and watched as it shattered into a million pieces, the little amount of liquid left fell like rain drops to the floor. "I-I AM SO SICK OF BO-BOTH OF YOU!"

Suzume and Aki only laughed harder at this outburst. Bra left as fast as she could without falling. She didn't know where she was going, but as long as it was far away from those two, it didn't matter.

* * *

Pan lay on her bed, holding a tiny bracelet in her hands.

She still had it.

It was a charm bracelet and her parents must had gotten custom made charms for her and Bra's names. She looked at the dangling silver pieces.

Pan. Bra. Best friends forever. A flower. A heart. A star.

She sighed. Why did she still have this? Did Bra still have hers?

Pan snorted at the idea of Bra keeping this around. She probably threw it out long ago so her friends would never find it.

_Ping._

Pan turned her head and looked at her window. She swore she just heard something hit it. She shrugged her shoulders and put the bracelet back in her jewelry box.

_Ping._

Pan looked at her window again. Something was definitely being thrown at her window. She moved closer to the window.

_Ping. Ping._

Pan opened the window and looked down. It was dark, she could only see a silhouette. "Who's there?"

"Paaan it's mee!"

Pan backed away from the window. That was Bra's voice. What did she want?

"Panny-Channy let me in, pleeeease!"

Pan rolled her eyes. Bra was obviously drunk. "Go away, Bra!" Pan yelled out the window, annoyed.

"Pan, you don't un...understand! I need to talk...to you." Bra tried to put together her sentence, but the alcohol hadn't worn off yet.

"The back door should be open!" Pan didn't know why she was letting Bra into her house. You didn't just go and let people you hate in your house, especially if the people you hate are drunk.

But you don't hate her.

Pan growled at her mind, it always had to chime in at the wrong times. It always had to make things complicated, if she could only just stop thinking.

Pan heard Bra nosily make her way up to her room and looked up to find Bra in a very revealing outfit.

Why is she doing this to me?

Pan stared at Bra's slender, creamy white legs, which were very noticeable considering the short skirt she was wearing. Her flat stomach was bare and, though small, her chest could barely be contained in the tiny top Bra was wearing.

Oh my Kami...

Pan felt her face turning red and quickly looked away at the ground, only to find Bra kneeling there seconds later, her breasts inches away from Pan's face.

"Oh Pan it was terri-...terrible! I went to a party and it was terrible and...and they laughed and I ran away and I don't know where I was going...I came here I don't know why I didn't mean to, but I don't want to go home, please don't make me go home, I can't... I can't go home!"

Pan attempted to stare at Bra's face while she ranted on and on. Did she know Pan had no idea what or who she was talking about?

"I hate them! I fu-fucking hate them! I hope they die..."

"Bra, calm down." Pan wanted to tell off Bra, but she seemed so upset about whoever laughed at her.

What about the times she upset you?

There is goes again, adding unnecessary comments, trying to complicate things that are already complicated. Pan ignored her mind. That didn't matter right now, it still hurt to see Bra upset.

Pan got off her bed and kneeled next to Bra, wrapping her arms around Bra's body, which was slightly colder than her own due to Bra's lack of clothing and the alcohol constricting the blood flow.

Bra sighed, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Yo-you're so nice to me still...after everything, after I was stupid and everything and you still care. I'm so dumb...I-I tried to stop feeling like this...but it's...it's not working...not now..."

Pan listened to Bra, wondering what on Kami's green earth she was talking about. Does Bra even know what she's talking about? How much did she drink?

"Pan, Pan...?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to say this, ok...I li-like you...I love you, I have dreams about us..."

Pan pushed Bra away from her. What kind of sick joke was this? Who overheard what she had said to Kenji?

"He-heey! Why did you...you do that for?" Bra looked at Pan, confused beyond belief.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying!"

"I know, I know...b-but I know what I'm saying!"

Pan wanted to slap her ex-friend across the face. "Then someone put you up to this!"

"NO!" Bra moved closer to Pan. "No, no, no, no, no!" Bra looked Pan in the eyes before leaning forward and crushing Pan's lips with her own.

"STOP IT!" Pan screamed as she pushed Bra as hard as she could.

Bra tumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard. She looked up at Pan, tears in her eyes. "What?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! GET OUT!"

Bra started crying, she didn't know what she did wrong. Maybe Pan didn't feel the same way? "But..."

"Just go." Pan turned away from Bra, who looked quite vulnerable at the moment.

Bra stood up, swaying slightly and left the Son's home in tears.

* * *

_Eeee...good, bad? Meow? Hehe...reviews are always welcome! Thanks guys! I'll try to update soon_


End file.
